the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjas vs Zombies
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-03-04 *'Submitted by': Tiburan Momochi *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Nitoshi Tann *'Recapper': Nitoshi Tann *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Tiburan Momochi *Eclipse *Ezekeial Kaguya *Masaki Gami 'Mission Profile' Goal: We are to guide a Medical ninja to a village plagued by an unknown disease. Story: We take the medical-nin to the village where we encounter the plague, which happens to reanimate the corpse of the dead and cause them to go on flesh eating rampages. Mission Recap The group arrives at the Hokage’s office to be immediately ushered into his office proper. He explains that there is reports of a weird disease spreading through a village close to the old Oto village, it is possible that it is an old Orochimaru experiment, and seeing as Oto doesn’t have a formal village and is in the middle of some power countries they have agreed to send a representative from each to send on this mission as to not cause issues with sending to much force into another country. As the group meets their med ninja, Sakurai, at the gates to the village they head out to Oto where Eclipse takes over leading since he is from there. As the approach the village the find that the trees start to die out and get thinner before coming to a complete stop where it appears that the villagers had burned the forest to get more vision around as Tiburan points out. Tiburan uses one of his large water scolls to summon enough water to cast his Water Shark Wave to put out the fires that were still going. When they jump to the found they find that even after Tiburan’s water technique the ground is still dry and cracking. When they get to the village they find it looking empty so they split up into to groups. Tiburan and Eclipse going to the right side of the village while Ezekeial Masaki and Sakurai go to the left. Tiburan and Eclipse find the residential section of the village and find the school. They decide that the school is the best place to start so after breaking open the locked doors they find bodies of the elder students and teachers that had been guarding the door from the inside dead. They find the remaining people in the back gym area being attacked by a group of zombies. After quickly dispatching them Eclipse and Tiburan get the only survivor as they leave they find that their way is blocked by the bodies of the people they had passed earlier. After a using his Mud Shuriken Jutsu Tiburan and Eclipse’s summon Oniko quickly dispatched them. The other group found the upper class houses and stores. They went into one of the houses of a family of 3, the parents and a teenage daughter judging by the pictures, to find the welcoming area covered in blood. As they progressed into the house they found the parents in the basement trying to move a cabinet that was blocking the doors to a small cellar like area. After quickly dispatching the two zombies Ezekeial moved the cabinet and opened the cellar to find the girl unharmed but due to smoke inhalation from the fires she had lost her voice, possibly permanent. As they were leaving they noticed a group of zombies heading toward the other side of the village so they followed just in time to see a swarm of them attack Tiburan and Eclipse. The group managed to make quick work of most of them but 3 of them suddenly combined to create a stronger hulk zombie. The hulk zombie managed to send a shockwave attack at ezekeial’s group that knocked Sakurai unconscious while she tried to defend the girl, Sora. After the zombie had been taken care of the group headed back to the leaf to report to the hokage that the area needed to be purged as the disease was worst then was reported. Eclipse has taken in Kazu, the boy from the school, while Ezekeial has taken in Sora who has she has taken a shine to. The Hokage has decided to send this team back out to purge the area at a later date. Category:Mission